Timeline of Azeroth
This timeline is derived from several official and semi-official sources, all of which can be found on Wowpedia. This timeline attempts to reconcile all conflicting information. In instances where such reconciliation is not possible, color coded text is used to notate the source of the date. Timeline Prior to Known Dates *The Titan Sargeras is corrupted by demonic forces. He forms the Burning Legion. *The Titans begin to shape many of the worlds of the universe. *The Elemental Sundering: The elemental lords of Azeroth battle each other for 5,000 years at the core of Azeroth. -147,000 *The Titans arrive on Azeroth and create the Earthen and the Sea Giants to help them order the chaotic world. Over the course of their stay, they defeat and imprison the Old Gods and imprison each of the elemental lords into their own elemental planes -- the Skywall, Deepholm, the Abyssal Maw, and the Firelands. c. -100,000 *The titan facility now known as Bael Modan is operational. Archeras serves as an assistant and information repository. -65,000 *The Titans create the Well of Eternity at the center of Azeroth's only continent of Kalimdor. -64,001 *The Titans create the Dragon Aspects who, with their respective Dragonflights, are empowered to watch over all that the Titans have created. With this accomplished, they depart. -50,000 *There is a massive earthquake, which damages the Bael Modan facility. -25,000 *The Eredar race arises on the world of Argus. -16,000 *The Azj'Aqir Empire and the Amani Empire of Trolls wage a war against each other. The Azj'Aqir empire is split into two nations, the Azjol-Nerub and the Ahn'Qiraj. -15,000 *Influenced by the power of the Well of Eternity, the Kaldorei evolve from a small group of trolls and forge a great society. They begin to wield magic of their own, allowing more magic to leak from the Well. -13,500 *The Kaldorei grow in power, creating powerful artifacts and reshaping the land. Their civilization grows more and more advanced, but some dissidents begin to suspect that there will be a high price to pay for their reliance on the Arcane. Many Kaldorei give up magic, although the Highborne continue to practice arcane magic. -10,250 *The Highborne mages draw the attention of Sargeras and the Burning Legion. They begin to manipulate the wizards in the hopes of being brought to Azeroth by their magic. Sargeras promises the mages immense power if they use the Well of Eternity to open a portal for him. The Highborne comply, and Sargeras is released upon the world. -10,000 *The War of the Ancients begins when the Burning Legion invades Azeroth. They are opposed by a powerful alliance of dragons, Earthen, demigods, Tauren, Furbolgs, and a handful of time traveling adventurers from the future. *The Dragon Aspect Netharion betrays his allies, driven mad by the Old Gods. He is known as Deathwing from this point on. -9,999 *The Sundering occurs. Malfurion Stormrage, Illidan Stormrage, and Tyrande Whisperwind with the aid of the demigod Cenarius and the dragonflights manage to destroy the Well of Eternity and banish the Burning Legion, but at a terrible price. The continent of Kalimdor has been split apart into three continents, Kalimdor, Northrend, and Azeroth. At the center of the sea the Maelstrom churns where the Well once existed. -9,998 *Illidan uses water he saved from the Well of Eternity to attempt to create a new Well. Malfurion, enraged, imprisons his brother underground. *Three Dragon Aspects, Alexstrasza, Ysera, and Nozdormu planted the World Tree Nordrassil to hide the new Well. -9,990 *The remaining Kaldorei, now known as the Night Elves, begin to practice druidic and divine magic and establish a home for themselves around Mount Hyjal. *The War of the Satyr occurs as the Night Elves attempt to fend off armies of Satyr, loyal to the Burning Legion, intent on destroying the Kaldorei civilization. At the end of this war, the Druids of the Pack were banished into the Emerald Dream. -7,300 *The Highborne are banished from the Night Elves for refusing to give up arcane magic. The Kaldorei then shroud their land in mists so that their banished cousins will never return. -6,800 *The Highborne settle on the continent that will one day be known as Lordaeron. They form a kingdom called Quel'Thalas on the northern part of the continent and change their name to High Elves. -5,000 *The Draenei begin to work the fields of Draenor. -4,000 *The Highborne eventually settle into the lands of Lordaeron and found their kingdom of Quel'Thalas after centuries of living as nomads. In this new kingdom, they create a new source of magical power and dub it the Sunwell. *The Troll Wars begin, as the Forest Trolls of the Amani Empire continuously attack the high elves. c. -3,000 *Trolls of the Amani Empire attack bands of nomadic humans. *A powerful earthquake shakes the Stonetalon Mountains and creates the Bones of the Earth Mother. *The Gurubashi Empire is torn apart by civil war. -2,800 *Human tribes band together and form the nation of Arathor. The High Elves of Quel'Thalas ally themselves with the humans, and teach them arcane magic, in exchange for help against the trolls that continuously besiege their kingdom. *The final battle of the Troll Wars leaves the Amani Empire utterly decimated, the last Troll empire in ruins. c. -2,770 *The philosophy of the Church of the Holy Light arises. -2,700 *Human and high elf mages form the secret order known as the Guardians of Tirisfal. -2,500 *The Ironforge Dwarves awaken in Uldaman and emerge, unaware of their heritage. They found the kingdom of Khaz Modan. -2,000 *Humans first encounter dwarves at the gates of Ironforge. They name the race Dwarves and scholars teach them to read and write. -1,200 *Arathor fragments into seven kingdoms. -1,050 *With the aid of dragons, the Guardian of Tirisfal Aegwynn defeats a group of demons and slays the physical form of Sargeras. She buries his body beneath the Great Sea, unaware that he has placed a deep seeded corruption inside her. c. -1,000 *Keeper Remulos helps to form the Cenarion Circle. -974 *The War of the Shifting Sands occurs. The Silithid attack and the night elves fend them off with moderate success. The war is neither won nor lost, simply put on hold as the Silithid are sealed away behind the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj. c. -530 *Goblins begin to run out of Kajamite and their intelligence begins to diminish as a result. c. -470 *The High Elven Farstriders organization is formed. c. -370 *It was about this time that the Gnomes last were ruled by a monarch. -230 *The War of the Three Hammers occurs as civil war erupts in Ironforge. The Bronzebeard Clan is victorious. The Wildhammer Clan settles on the mountain of Grim Batol and the Dark Iron Clan settle in the Redridge Mountains. Dissatisfied, the Dark Iron Dwarves attack Ironforge and Grim Batol simultaneously and, although they are defeated by the combined might of their enemies, the Dark Iron Clan manages to destroy Grim Batol. The Wildhammer relocate to Aerie Peak. *The Dark Iron Dwarves accidentally release Ragnaros the Fire Lord. The Badlands is created by his arrival. *The Goblin Trade Fleets are formed about this time. c. -200 *The Bronzebeard Dwarves first encounter Gnomes. The two races quickly forge a fast friendship. c. -120 *The Earthen Ring is discovered. -100 *Kil'jaeden begins to twist and corrupt the Orcs of Draenor, changing them from a peaceful shamanistic race into a violent savage culture through the shaman Ner'zhul. -70 *Troll legend says the voodoo priestess known as the Green Witch vanished into the swamp. -46 *Ner'zhul realizes the damage he is causing, and so cuts off all contact with Kil'jaeden. The demon begins his corruption on the powerful Gul'dan instead. The apprentice shaman forms the Shadow Council. -45 *Aegwynn bears a son, not knowing that Sargeras lies hibernating inside the unborn child. The father is the Stormwind court conjurer Nielas Aran. -41 *Under Gul'dan and the Shadow Council's influence, the Orcs begin to learn fel magic and train as warlocks and necromancers. -40 *The Orc clans unite as the Horde. Shamanism is outlawed. -30 *On his 14th birthday, Aegwynn's son Medivh releases massive amounts of energy. With powerful magic, the energy is contained although the effort kills Nielas Aran. Medivh, himself, falls into a coma where Sargeras begins to corrupt him. Unbeknownest to all, a small dimensional rift has been torn open. -24 *The rift has grown large enough to appear on Draenor. As Prince Llane Wrynn I reaches his Age of Ascension, Medivh awakens. He gives the Hourglass of Fate to the prince, which slowly causes the kingdom of Azeroth to grow sick. Medivh begins his preparations for an Orcish invasion of Azeroth and contacts Gul'dan magically, promising to reveal the Tomb of Sargeras to him. -23 *Giving in to their rage, the Horde attacks its longtime neighbors the Draenei. -20 *The Horde officially conquers all of Draenor. Their extended use of necromancy has drained the land completely. -19 *After destroying nearly all other life on Draenor and the land itself, the Horde begins to wage war on itself. -9 *Intermittent border wars begin to weak Azeroth. They will continue for the next ten years. -5 *Fully grown and fully controlled by Sargeras, Medivh begins to build the Dark Portal, linking Draenor and Azeroth. Sargeras sends visions of Azeroth to Gul'dan. -4 *Rexxar abandons the Mok'Nathal Clan and joins the Horde. -1 *Orcish scouts enter Azeroth through the Dark Portal. They construct a small settlement in the Black Morass. 0 *The First War begins as Gul'dan forces the Dark Portal wide enough to allow the Horde to invade through. At first, the humans defeat the Orcs. Gul'dan shields the Horde from humans magically, however, allowing the invaders time to regroup. *Aegwyn battles Medivh in an attempt to restrain him. Though he banishes her from Azeroth, she manages to warn Prince Llane of his betrayal. 1 *Gul'dan forces Blackhand the Destroyer to become the new warchief of the Horde. Meanwhile, Sargeras continues to tempt Gul'dan -- now with visions of the Tomb of Sargeras. *After 20 months of imprisonment, Anduin Lothar is freed from the Dead Mines. 2 *Lord Anduin Lothar discovers Medivh's betrayal and slays him. Sargeras' spirit is believed destroyed, but Medivh's escapes. *Durotan, leader of the Frostwolf Clan, is killed by rival orcs. His son is found by humans and taken as a slave for Aedelas Blackmoore. He is named Thrall. 3 *Blackhand the Destroyer is assassinated by Orgrim Doomhammer, who claims the title of Warchief for himself. He leads the Horde to siege Stormwind City and King Wrynn III is slain. During the siege, Gul'dan's spy Garona Halforcen is captured by the Horde. She is interrogated until she reveals information on the Shadow Council. Orgrim slays the warlocks, but Gul'dan is allowed to live. *The humans of Stormwind flee north to Lordaeron, thus marking the end of the First War. *Gul'dan raises the fallen human knights, creating the first Death Knights. 4 *The humans, dwarves, and high elves form the Alliance, dedicated to drive the Orcs back from whence they came. Gilneas does not yet join the Alliance. *Sir Uther Lightbringer and the Archbishop Alonsus Faol form the holy order of Paladins known as the Knights of the Silver Hand. Several Dwarves join the order, although it is primarily comprised of humans. *The Horde brings more forces through the Dark Portal to replenish their army and marches north after their human adversaries. 6 *The Second War begins. The Horde, replenished and now allied with the Jungle Trolls poses an even greater threat. They push into Lordaeron and destroy large portions of Quel'Thalas. The Alliance retaliates and pushes the Horde back to Stormwind. *Deathwing assumes the form of Lord Prestor and secreltly manipulates the Alliance into making him the king of the kingdom of Alterac. His new nation then secretly betrays the Alliance and aids the Horde. When this is discovered, the Alliance completely destroys the kingdom. *Gul'dan raises the Tomb of Sargeras from the sea, releasing a large group of demons who do a great deal of damage to the Horde and slay Gul'dan. *The Alliance continues to push against the Horde, driving them back to the Dark Portal. Anduin Lother is slain in the final battle, but the Dark Portal is broken. The Second War ends. *The surviving orcs are incarcerated in prison camps. Only a few clans escape, notably Killrog Deadeye and his Bleeding Hollow Clan. *Nethergarde is constructed at the site of the Dark Portal. Khadgar is charged with watching the rift. *King Varian Wrynn is crowned king of Stormwind, and a new city of Stormwind is built. 8 *The mage Rhonin leads an attack on the Dragonmaw Clan, one of the last free Orc clans. The attack breaks the control the Orcs have been exerting over the Red Dragonflight and the dragons finish the fight for the Alliance. *Alexstrasza, Ysera, and Malygos -- all awakened by the defeat of the Dragonmaw Clan -- band together to defeat Deathwing. The Aspect of Death flees. *Ner'zhul gathers the clans that remain on Draenor and reopens the Dark Portal. He leads the Bleeding Hollow clan back to Draenor. He has his Orcs steal artifacts from Azeroth that will allow him to open several portals, including the Skull of Gul'dan and the Tome of Medivh. Khadgar leads armies of the Alliance through the portal in the Invasion of Draenor to do battle and stop Ner'zhul's mad scheme. *Ner'zhul accidentally shatters Draenor, transforming it into the Outland, by opening too many portals. Several heroes of the Alliance remain in Outland in an attempt to prevent harm from befalling Azeroth. Conversely, a few clans of Orcs escape back into Azeroth by fiercely fighting their way through Alliance forces. *Kil'jaeden transforms Ner'zhul into the Lich King and encases him in the ice of Northrend. 10 *Ner'zhul uses his powerful magic to corrupt the mage Kel'Thuzad. The wizard forms the Cult of the Damned and creates a powerful plague that begins to spread across Lordaeron. *To escape the plague, the nation of Gilneas isolates itself from the world by constructing the great Greymane Wall. 16 *Thrall escapes from Durnholde Keep and begins to search for other Orcs. This eventually leads him to the Warsong Clan and it's leader Grom Hellscream. 18 *Thrall, with Grom Hellscream and Orgrim Doomhammer, frees the captive Orcs and reforms the Horde. *The War of the Spider occurs in Northrend when the Nerubians attack the Icecrown Citadel. The Lich King's Scourge destroys them, and the fallen Nerubians are added to the ranks of their enemy. 19 *Orgrim Doomhammer is killed in battle. Thrall becomes Warchief of the Horde, and reintroduces shamanism to his people. 20 *The Lich King's plague thoroughly infects Lordaeron, due to the efforts of the Cult of the Damned. The Knights of the Silver Hand attempt to cure the plague but are unsuccessful. Prince Arthas Menethil tracks the plague's source to Northrend, and journeys there to stop it. Instead, his soul is taken by Frostmourne and Arthas becomes the Lich King's first Death Knight. Upon his return to Lordaeron, Arthas slays King Terenas Menethal II and takes over the Scourge. *The Gnomes, meanwhile, are waging their own battle within Gnomeregan against an invading army of Troggs. *The Third War begins. Kel'Thuzad, an undead lich by this time, summons the Burning Legion. Archimonde and his army of demons attacks Dalaran first. Both Horde and Alliance forces flee to the continent of Kalimdor to escape the demons and undead. *Medivh's spirit, having attained a form, urges both Thrall and Jaina Proudmoore to unite to defeat the Burning Legion. They resist. *The Horde offends the night elves by gathering lumber. Mannoroth convinces Grom Hellscream to drink demon blood in order to become more powerful. The Ancient Cenarius is thus killed in battle with the Orcs. The night elves awaken their slumbering druids, including Malfurion Stormrage. Illidan is also freed from his prison by Tyrande Whisperwind. *Illidan slays the demon Tichondrius, but is transformed into a demon by the Skull of Gul'dan in the process. Malfurion banishes him. *The Alliance, Horde, and night elves -- desperate to stop the Burning Legion -- band together. In the final battle against Archimonde at Nordrassil, the night elves give up their immortality and power. The rush of power sets the tree ablaze but destroys Archimonde. The Third War ends. *The night elves join the Alliance. *Thrall leads the Horde to a desert, which he calls Durotar, and claims it as the Horde's homeland. *Jaina Proudmoore establishes an Alliance city on Theramore on Kalimdor. *Illidan, obsessed with finding other artifacts like the one that caused his transformation, travels to the Tomb of Sargeras and recovers the Eye of Sargeras. He also awakens the naga. *Under the leadership of Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider, most of the high elves abandon the Alliance and instead, ally themselves with Illidan. They rename themselves the Blood Elves. *The Darkspear Trolls take up residence on the Echo Isles off the coast of Durotar. 21 *Illidan opens a portal to the Outland and flees there with his allies. 22 *The Illidari conquer the Black Citadel, formerly held by the Burning Legion. 23 *Illidan and some of his forces return from Outland in the hopes of defeating Arthas and his undead. They lie in wait for him in Northrend. Arthas, with the Scourge, travel to Northrend to investigate the Lich King. The Scourge wins the battle against Illidan, and Arthas dons the Lich King's Crown. He fuses with Ner'zhul and becomes the Lich King. *Human forces begin to raid villages in Durotar. Thrall sends scouting parties to investigate. *In Duskwood, the last pregnancy of a human, dwarf, or high elf is carried to term in this year. 24 *Admiral Proudmoore leads an attack on Durotar with what remains of the Kul Tiras navy. The Horde retaliates and pushes the Admiral's forces back to Theramore. They kill the Admiral but leave the Alliance forces on Theramore alive and unharmed. *Tirion Fordring witnesses an act of honor from the Orc Eitrigg, who is being held captive in the Western Plaguelands. This deeply affects the lord-governor, who becomes a Paladin as a result. *The Night Elves plant a new world tree called Teldrassil to be their new home. Unbeknownst to all, Fandrel Staghelm purposefully allows the tree to become corrupted. *The Gilneas Civil War begins, as Lord Darius Crowley is angered by King Genn Greymane's decision to isolate the kingdom. The war will rage for years. 25 *Thrall meets Cairne Bloodhoof for the first time. The Tauren join the Horde. *The Argent Dawn and Scarlet Crusade have broken away from the Church of the Holy Light. *The tenuous non-aggression pact between the Horde and the Alliance on Theramore holds, but barely. Although there are several conflicts between the Horde and the Alliance, and places where they battle almost constantly, all out war is avoided. *Sylvanas Windrunner and her Forsaken establish a base of operations in Undercity, amidst the ruins of Lordaeron. This group of free-thinking undead also ally themselves with the Horde. Forsaken adventurers arise to help conquer their new land and end the threat posed to them by the Scarlet Crusade and the Worgen infesting the nearby Silverpine Forest. Eventually, adventurers from the Horde and the Alliance would destroy the Scarlet Crusade's powerbase in the Scarlet Monastery. The Forsaken also managed to slay the archmage Arugal in Shadowfang Keep. *Adventurers from the Dwarves and Gnomes of Dun Muroh and Loch Modan battle the Troggs and the Frostmane Trolls, as well as fending off attacks by the Dark Iron Dwarves. *The Defias Brotherhood begin openly attacking Elwynn Forest, Westfall and Duskwood. They kidnap King Varian Wrynn, although he is magically split and half of him returns to Stormwind with no one the wiser. Their leader, Edwin van Cleef is slain in the Dead Mines by Alliance adventurers. The adventurers then quell a Defias attack from within the Stormwind Stockades. It is soon discovered, however, that the Defias are in league with Onyxia. Adventurers and both Varian Wrynns enter her lair to slay her. In the battle, Varian is restored into one being... albeit a somewhat unstable being. *Kaldorei adventurers find themselves battling against growing amounts of corruption, on their home of Teldrassil and in the wooded areas surrounding Felwood. *Orcish adventurers are tested in the Valley of Trials and then are set out to do battle against Quillboar and Centaurs. Soon, they find themselves defeating the corrupt warlocks that have hidden themselves away in Ragefire Chasm. *Tauren adventurers battle against the cruel Grimtotem Tribe, which seeks to gain control of the Tauren, and against the Quillboar. *Adventurers awakened Naralax from the Wailing Caverns. *Adventurers successfully defeat the Scourge and Cult of the Damned forces found in Scholomance and Stratholme. *Several adventurers battled the various evil forces encamped in Blackrock Mountain, ultimately defeating Nefarian in his lair. *The Gates of Ahn'Qiraj reopen and the Silithid begin attacking Kalimdor once more. Adventurers join the fight against them and the War of the Shifting Sands reconvenes. 26 *The Draenei aboard the Exodar crash on the Azuremyst Isles. Shortly thereafter they join the Alliance through the help of Draenei adventurers. *The Blood Elves remaining on Azeroth, realizing they have been betrayed by Kael'Thas, join the Horde. Blood Elf adventurers are sent out to secure their position with their newfound allies. *The War in Outland begins when both the Horde and the Alliance send forces through the Dark Portal into Outland to stop Kael'Thas, Illidan, and the Burning Legion all of whom are believed to pose a threat to Azeroth. They return to Azeroth with the Shattered Sun Offensive to prevent Kil'jaeden from being summoned into the world. *Adventurers aid the Bronze Dragonflight by protecting the Caverns of Time. 27 *The Scourge directly attacks both Stormwind and the city of Orgrimmar. The Alliance Vanguard and Horde Expedition are formed and sent to Northrend. *As the Nexus War begins, the Kirin Tor lift Dalaran from the ground and fly it to Northrend to be a base in their fight against Malygos. *The Order of the Ebon Blade breaks free of the Lich King's control. They seek forgiveness by the Horde and Alliance and join the fight against the Scourge. *Forces from the Horde and the Alliance travel to Northrend to finally defeat the Lich King once and for all as the War Against the Lich King begins. Initially, Alliance and Horde forces were on the defensive as their outposts fell under siege, however with the help of the Heroes of Azeroth they were able to launch a successful offensive. *It is discovered that Arugal, as the Shade of Arugal rose from the dead in Northrend and formed a cult of Worgen in the Grizzly Hills. *Brann Bronzebeard, meanwhile, infiltrated the titan complex of Ulduar which brought him into conflict with the Old God Yogg-Saron. Adventurers entered Ulduar to defeat the powerful entity. *Adventurers end the Nexus War by slaying the mad Dragon Aspect Malygos. This, unfortunately, leaves the fate of magic on Azeroth uncertain. *During the course of the war, the Royal Apothecary Society of the Forsaken treacherously betrays the Horde at the Battle of Angrathar at Angrathar the Wrathgate. With this betrayal, a new Alliance-Horde War begins. It is primarily focused in Northrend, however. *The Battle for Undercity reclaimed the Forsaken capital for the Horde. *As Alliance forces battled the Scourge at Mord'rethar the Death Gate, the Horde launched an ambush from behind. The Alliance forces there were decimated. *The War Against the Lich King finally ends when adventurers slay Arthas, the Lich King. Unbeknownst to all, Bolvar Fordragon takes his place in order to keep the Scourge from running rampant across all of Azeroth. *The Worgen Curse spreads across Gilneas like wildfire. Fortunately, they are able to find methods to keep the Worgen from going completely feral with the aid of the Night Elves. 28 *The Darkspear Trolls finally successfully reclaim the Echo Isles from the treacherous Zalazane. This is known as Zalazane's Fall. *The Gnome begins Operation: Gnomeregan in an attempt to reclaim their capital city. *The Nightmare Lord extends his reach outside of the Emerald Dream to Azeroth. Malfurion Stormrage leads the War Against the Nightmare. With the aid of every sentient and wild being of Azeroth, Malfurion is able to destroy the Nightmare Lord. All but of a small portion of the Emerald Nightmare remains unconquered. *Signs of trouble begin as earthquakes rock the world. Elementals begin to attack Azeroth. This period is known as the Elemental Unrest. Sensing trouble, Thrall gives the title of Warchief to Garrosh Hellscream and join the Earthen Ring. Cairne Bloodhoof duels Garrosh and is slain, mostly due to the schemes of Elder Crone Magatha Grimtotem. *Garrosh leads the Horde in a powerful offensive for resources, heightening the Alliance-Horde War and causing it to erupt world-wide. Southshore is destroyed by the Forsaken. *King Magni Bronzebeard, seeking ways to heal the world, is transformed into a gigantic diamond by a Titan artifact. The throne of Ironforge in question, Magni's estranged daughter appears with a Dark Iron army and conquers Ironforge. With Prince Anduin Wrynn in the city, King Varian Wrynn leads an attack on Ironforge. Anduin, having escaped Ironforge and befriended the new Tauren leader Baine Bloodhoof, returns to Ironforge to convince his father not to slay Moira Bronzebeard. Instead, the three Dwarven clans reunite and are led by the Council of Three Hammers. *The Forsaken invade Gilneas under orders from Garrosh to conquer a port for the Horde in the Eastern Kingdoms. *Deathwing, having hidden in the elemental plane of Deepholm, rips the world apart as he emerges from hiding in the Shattering. *The volcano on Kezan erupts and the Goblins of the Bilgewater Cartel are forced to flee. Some of their vessels are destroyed by the Alliance in a naval battle against the Horde, stranding the Goblins on the Lost Isles. Thrall helps the goblins survive and escape the island, inducting them into the Horde. *The Bilgewater Cartel constructs a new home in the region of Azhara. *Deathwing is revealed to be allied with the Old Gods, their worshippers in the Twilight Hammer, and with the Elemental Lords. The Elemental War begins against this combination of hostile forces. *Deathwing and Ragnaros focused their attention on Mount Hyjal. Adventurers and the Guardians of Hyjal attempt to defend the World Tree. *Several naga attack an island off the coast of Stormwind. It is discovered that they are also in league with Deathwing and are waging war against Neptulon the Tidehunter, an elemental lord not loyal to the Dragon Aspect. The Champions of Azeroth and forces from both the Horde and the Alliance travel to Vashj'ir to repel the naga. Therazane the Stonemother also chose to side with the mortal races rather than Deathwing. *The Earthen Ring, including Thrall, Nobundo, and Muln desperately try to repair the Maelstrom and the World Pillar which were Shattered during Deathwing's escape. *Grim Batol falls under siege by the red dragonflight in their attempt to stop the Old Gods. Alexstrasza and Deathwing engage in a terrible struggle. *The Shattering opened Uldum in Tanaris, and the Explorer's League has begun investigating the Titan city. *The Zandalari Trolls make an effort to unite all the trolls of Azeroth, hoping to wage war on the other races and emerge as a mighty empire. The Darkspear Trolls stand against the Zandalari, and look to the Horde and the Alliance for help. *Cho'gall is slain in Grim Batol. Leadership of the Twilight's Hammer passes to the traitor Archbishop Benedictus. *The Earthen Ring and Cenarion Circle, with the help of the dragonflights, concoct a ritual to help stop the elemental attack on Mount Hyjal. The Twilight's Hammer intervenes, forcing Thrall to deal with his inner demons. A group of adventurers and Aggra rescue him. Following this, Thrall and Aggra are wed. *The Guardians of Hyjal manage to push the forces of Ragnaros back into the Firelands, and enter only to find that the treacherous Fandrel Staghelm is leading a group of druids loyal to the Firelord. They fight against them, eventually defeating Ragnaros on his home turf. *Kalecgos is deemed the new Aspect of the Blue Dragonflight. 30 *The Invasion of Pandaria begins. External Links *Wowpedia: Timelines Category Azeroth Timeline Category:Warcraft History